


Cakewreck

by NyxieNoc



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish Loves Ronan Lynch, College Student Adam Parrish, It won't be what you imagined, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Nudity, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish Fluff, but it will be just as good., postTRC, pynchweek, pynchweek18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 22:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15399099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxieNoc/pseuds/NyxieNoc
Summary: Adam wants to surprise Ronan on his birthday, but finds out he isnt good at everything he does and that books dont have the answers to everything.





	Cakewreck

It won't be what you imagined, but it will be just as good...

 

The summer before he left for college, Adam Parrish was trying to find a citrus juicer in Aurora Lynch’s well loved and well stocked kitchen. She had had every appliance, dream and real, and every tool, knife, baking dish, etc. Adam was sure he had seen a citrus reamer a few weeks back but now it was nowhere to be found. He dug around in one of four “junk” drawers finding quite possibly every single other thing in existence except for a citrus reamer, when a yellowed recipe card fell out of the drawer and drifted to the floor.

He picked it up and instantly recognized the flowery lettering he’d learned was Aurora Lynch’s handwriting. It was a recipe for gooey butter cake, a southern classic. Adam read the entire recipe and saw at the bottom where it indicated how many servings it would produce, “Serves One Small Ronan”. 

The citrus reamer abandoned, Adam hatched a plan. He had already figured out when he would take a three day weekend in the fall to drive down for what was not only Ronan’s nineteenth birthday, but technically their anniversary. He tucked the recipe into his day planner and with a smug smile planned the best birthday ever, in about twelve more weeks.

When the weekend arrived, Adam took off like a shot from his Friday morning class and hauled ass back to Singer’s Falls in record timing. Ronan knew he was coming, but wasn't expecting him until Saturday afternoon. Adam had shopped for the butter cake ingredients ahead of time and drove down with them, hoping Ronan would have a rare night of sleep so he could work in the kitchen.

Adam cut the headlights and the engine halfway down the gravel drive, grabbing his duffel and the grocery bag and sneaking towards the darkened house. He unlocked the back kitchen door like a ninja and slunk into the house. The house was quiet, even if Ronan isn't sleeping he probably had headphones on. Adam turned on only the light over the range and used a flashlight to find a rectangular cake pan, a bowl, a whisk, measuring spoons, spatula, and all other implements. He preheated the oven and set about making Ronan Lynch his mother’s cake.

Unfortunately, Aurora had only listed ingredients and their amounts, cooking temp and time. So Adam, a baking novice, didn't have the experience to know about the difference between cooking times for a glass pan or a metal pan. He did not know that pans needed to be greased and floured, so he did not do that. He had not known not to overmix the batter, so he did that. He had not known how to check for doneness with a knife, so he didn't. Though he applied himself with his typical precision as he did to all things, the unknown unknowns got the better of him.

When he pulled the cake from the oven, it smelled amazing. He placed a tray over the top and flipped both over to release the cake onto the tray. It was then that there was a calamity of great proportions. The cake was stuck to the pan so Adam shook it loose and parts of it, but not all of it, landed with a plop on the tray. Frustrated, he used the spatula to gently prize the remaining bits out and tried to reassemble. It looked absolutely crap. With dismay he noticed the center of the cake buckling. It was underbaked. Adam whispered curses under his breath that Ronan would have been so, so proud of.

A problem solver always, Adams’ mind whirred. He didn't have enough ingredients to bake a second cake. He thought if he could just cover the top of the cake, it would look all right, and they didn't have to eat the middle bits. He had his phone open and was scrolling through recipes for frosting. He found one he was fairly confident he could do and found butter, confectioners sugar, milk and vanilla extract. A blender would make too much noise so he mixed by hand until both his arms felt like they were going to fall off. The end result was a little slippery, but he hoped it would work like mortar to hold the cake together. Right away, he began to frost.

Unfortunately, inexperience once more thwarted his plans. The cake was so hot still that the frosting melted and slid everywhere. Adam frantically tried to keep things together but a certain point just sunk to the kitchen floor and banged his head on the cupboard doors and groaned. He wondered what stores would be open at three a.m. or if he should just leave now and come back in the afternoon, hiding the evidence that this disaster ever happened. He was still softly, rhythmically banging his head when he heard the sound of bare feet slapping softly on hardwood flooring. The sound stopped close by him and he raised his head to meet the gaze of a confused Ronan Lynch.

Ronan’s expression went from irritated to ecstatic in a hummingbird’s heartbeat. He dropped to the floor grinning madly, pulling Adam’s hands away from where they had clutched at his hair.

“Adam, you weren't supposed to be here until tomorrow! What are you doing here?” Ronan asked as he attempted to draw Adam closer to him. “Hey, what's going on? What's that smell?”

“It's the smell of failure,” Adam pouted. He was so, so unaccustomed to failure. For once, his nerd mind had left him lacking. Not all the college and studying in the world could compensate for a complete lack of baking experience. It would have helped, maybe, if his own mother had ever cooked anything that has not come from a box. She never had, though. Tonight, Adam’s learning curve was a straight goddamn line.

“It smells pretty good for failure,” Ronan laughed. “What is it?” Adam flicked the recipe card up and held it between his fingers. Ronan snatched it and scanned the words. Adam watched his expression shift as it dawned on him that he was reading his mother’s cake recipe, the one she made just for him. At the bottom, seeing his name written in his mother’s handwriting, it felt like a very, very distant and weak hug. Not enough, never enough, but better than nothing. He sighed. “Did you make my mother’s gooey butter cake?” He finally whispered.

“I tried. I fucked it up. Royally.” Adam scowled. “Happy Birthday Anniversary whatever, I brought you a hot pile of garbage.”

Ronan climbed to his feet then held his hand out to pull Adam up to his as well. They turned to face the cake on the counter, and as they watched, a sinkhole appeared in the center of the cake, and one of the corners detached from the rest of the cake and plopped off of the tray and onto the counter with a squelch. Ronan’s laugh began as a low rumble which slowly climbed to a roar. He wrapped his arms around Adam’s shoulders from behind and buried his face in Adam’s hoodie as he howled with laughter on Adam’s left side. Adam was not amused. Not at first anyhow. But after a few moments of feeling Ronan’s whole body shake as it held him to his chest, he began to laugh too, and they didn't stop until they had to wipe their eyes on their sleeves and had to drink a glass of water each.

“How bad could it be?” Ronan said, reaching for the piece that had fallen on the counter. Adam again watched his face for reaction. First it was a face of, ‘yum, sugar’ and slowly shifted to a bittersweet expression that said ‘mom’. “Adam, it doesn't look the same, and hers didn't have frosting, but this tastes...It tastes like love.”

“You don't have to say that to make me feel better. I'm sorry I defiled your mom’s cake,” Adam smiled. Ronan scowled just a bit before taking a small piece in his fingers and feeding it to Adam. Adam tasted thoughtfully. He didn't like the runny texture of the frosting but the flavor was good. The cake didn't look great but it was rich, buttery as one would expect, and Adam assumed that this was what people who had families and birthday parties liked so much about them. 

“I know what you can do to fix it, if you want to,” Ronan smiled, and it was a smile that spelled t-r-o-u-b-l-e.

“Okay, Lynch, how to we salvage this birthday cake?” Adam said, pushing aside his disappointment in favor of taking in all of Ronan. It had only been weeks but he had missed him so much. Ronan must have missed him too because he grabbed Adam by his belt loops and yanked him in for a kiss, slow and lingering. Ronan unzipped Adam’s hoodie as they kissed, and pulled him free of it, then tugged his shirt off as well. Belt unbuckled and buttons undone, his pants dropped to the floor with a flump. Adam stepped out of them and awkwardly pulled off his socks without breaking the kiss. Ronan did break it moments later and led Adam by the hand to the dining room table.

“Hop on,” he gestured to the table top.

“On the table? Why?” Adam looked at him with nervous anticipation.

“This cake won't be what you imagined, but it will be just as good. Maybe even better. Now, get up there and lie on your back.” Adam did, feeling the cool polished wood press against his shoulder blades and spine, then down to his hips. Ronan appeared at his side with a generous portion of the cake on a paper plate, and no fork. Ronan held the plate above Adam, just above his navel, and then overturned the plate and dropping the cake, still warm, onto Adam’s stomach.

“Ronan, what the hell!” Adam shouted, but laughed as well.

“We can't waste all this cake, Adam. That would be a damned shame. It's so warm and gooey and buttery...” the way he described it, it seemed like they weren’t still talking about cake. Ronan was still standing at the side of the table and now he bent at the waist and took a bite of cake right off of Adam’s body. Adam shook when Ronan’s teeth gently scraped against his ribs, and he shivered when Ronan came back to lick the frosting off his skin. Ronan stood and wiped his mouth. “Mmmm. Thats good cake. Did you want some?”

“Sure, why not?” Adam snorted, trying to make the situation a little less intense. Ronan thwarted that immediately by grabbing another bite sized piece off of Adam and bringing it to his mouth. If Ronan was going to make it that kind of party, Adam could play along. He snatched Ronan’s wrist and held it firmly as he expertly licked all the cake and frosting off. Something like a growl rolled from Ronan’s throat as his eyes, simmering, locked on Adam’s.

Ronan climbed onto the table, straddling Adam’s legs and allowed Adam to continue to use his mouth while he lowered his own back to the pile of cake resting between Adams ribcage and the waistband of his boxers. He ate the remaining bites and as Adam jerked and moaned, scraped his teeth over skin, leaving bruises, teeth marks, trails of hot wetness where he licked off every crumb and drop of frosting. When he’d finished, Adam was twitching like a fish out of water. He wasn't typically ticklish but no one had ever done that. He let go of Ronan’s wrist and sat up.

“So, it’s good?” Adam grinned.

“Yeah, real good.”

“ I need a shower,” Adam said, feeling his still sticky stomach.

“I'm coming with,” Ronan said, dismounting the table and pulling Adam by his calves to the edge.

“Happy Birthday Babe,” Adam said, kissing Ronan where his neck met his shoulder.

“Happy Anniversary, you fucking sex muffin. Now get your ass upstairs!” Ronan punctuated this with a swift smack on Adam’s ass, and the chase was on.

**Author's Note:**

> So this could have gotten steamier I suppose, but I dont like the idea of sugar in dark warm skin folds. THATS HOW YOU GET ANTS. 
> 
> So, use your imagination.


End file.
